


Fill Me With Your Poison

by Fallynleaf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Brock, Debatably (Un)healthy Relationship, Developing Relationship, First Time, Other, Post-Movie: Venom (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: This is a love story.





	Fill Me With Your Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I cheated on the longfic I've been working on for months to write this fic.
> 
> The summary is a line from [a Venom comic](https://i2.wp.com/superiorspidertalk.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/Venom-150-9-600x910.jpg?ssl=1) (Venom #150) that I haven't even read. I have almost zero familiarity with the Venom comics, so please forgive any inconsistency with the comics versions of these characters.
> 
> The title is from the song "E.T." by Katy Perry.

It was bound to happen eventually. Even with Venom occupying it, Eddie’s body still sometimes did things that neither of them could control.

Like waking up with a hard-on.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon, light streaming in through Eddie’s shitty blinds in his shitty apartment, the sun already cresting the summits of skyscrapers.

They’d had a late night. Eddie’s days off meant working a different kind of job the night before, a job that paid only in meals for Venom, and the illusion of justice served.

But now it was morning—afternoon, really, and Eddie had a boner, and Venom was pressed up against his brain, vividly curious as always, whispering “ _What’s this, Eddie_?” into Eddie’s mind.

Eddie sighed. He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but he knew that trying to sleep now would be fruitless.

“It’s a human thing,” he said.

“ _Yes, I know, but what is it?_ ” Venom asked, impatient. “ _What does it mean? Why is it happening? I have never felt anything like this before._ ”

“It has to do with sex. Reproduction,” Eddie explained.

“ _It doesn’t hurt, but there is… need. We are… hungry?_ ” Venom asked, confused.

Eddie didn’t really want to explain jerking off to his alien cohabitant. He also didn’t want to look forward to a lifetime of not jerking off because he was too chickenshit to do it if Venom was watching.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” Eddie took in a long breath. “Just… let it happen and don’t say anything until after, okay?”

Venom said nothing. Eddie could feel his insatiable curiosity burning at the back of his mind.

Eddie closed his eyes and slipped his hand under the waistband of his pants and tried to just _do it_ without thinking any sexy thoughts that he really didn’t want broadcasted to Venom just now.

As soon as he touched himself, he felt a jolt of pleasure go through him. Venom hissed in surprise—involuntarily, Eddie knew. He continued stroking himself, trying to forget about Venom, but feeling some need to perform for him regardless. He wanted to show Venom how good it could feel to be human.

Some of Eddie’s sexual fantasies rose, unbidden, to his thoughts. Past sexual encounters he’d had, scenes from porn, imaginary scenarios he’d never seen actually acted out.

“ _Is it better with another person?"_ Venom asked, suddenly.

Eddie stopped moving his hand. “Yes, but we don’t have that right now, so I’m trying my best, okay?” he said with a growl of annoyance. “Now, what did I say about shutting up and just letting it happen?”

“ _I could help_ ,” Venom offered.

Eddie’s heart skipped three beats. “What?” he sputtered.

“ _It feels good. I want it to feel even better,_ ” Venom said. “ _I feel what feels good to you. I can give that to you. To_ us _, Eddie._ ” His hiss went right to the part of Eddie’s dick that reacted to dirty talk.

“Okay,” Eddie said, his voice shaking.

Venom took control of his hand, then, glistening black emerging from Eddie’s skin, swallowing his dick in Venom’s fist.

Eddie’s back arched up from the bed. He clutched at the sheets with his free hand, thrusting up into Venom’s grasp. He felt Venom making minute adjustments, reacting to the sensations that he could feel coursing through their body.

It was only a handjob, but it was the best handjob that Eddie had ever received in his life, tailored so intimately to his desires while still being orchestrated by another’s touch. He was half delirious with it.

He came quickly and violently, the force of the orgasm knocking stars into his vision. He felt it a second time as Venom felt it, and then again and again, their combined bodies forming an echo chamber of sensation until the aftershocks finally diminished into nothing, and Eddie was left lying on his back, boneless, drifting vaguely in his shitty apartment in shitty San Francisco as somewhere, a police siren went off, and life went on without him.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment. Eddie simply didn’t have the energy to produce words right now, and he supposed that maybe it was the same for Venom.

Contentment poured from Venom’s mind. Eddie let himself bask in the feeling for a while without thinking anything deeper than that.

Then Venom manifested beside Eddie, a head, a neck, and an upper torso. He was staring at Eddie, still wordless, and all Eddie could do was stare back, his pupils still blown wide, lips teased red, his hair messy and wet with sweat.

Eddie’s thoughts were just starting to catch up to him when Venom leaned forward and kissed him.

It was different than their kiss in the forest.

More tender, somehow, a little questioning. Venom showed something that might have been restraint, or perhaps it was just inexperience, kissing Eddie shyly at first, and then with rapidly increasing confidence.

Eddie kissed back, feeling Venom’s teeth against his lips, his tongue.

Then, just like that, the sensation was gone, and Eddie’s mouth was empty, and there was no alien creature lying on the bed beside him.

He could feel Venom curled around his heart, though, pulsing with emotions that he was perhaps struggling to process.

Eddie smiled. He rolled onto his back. “Good, huh?” he said.

“ _I didn’t know it could be like that_ ,” Venom said.

“Me neither,” Eddie said. He didn’t know if Venom was referring to masturbation, sex, kissing, or just inhabiting a human.

“ _Being bonded_ ,” Venom answered the unasked question.

“Bonded…” Eddie repeated. It was a word that could mean a lot of things.

“ _You’re mine_.” A black tendril curled around him, squeezing him with a light pressure. Eddie ran his fingers over it then grasped it gently. It felt almost like a weird embrace.

“Why did you kiss me, back in the forest?” Eddie asked.

“ _Because that is what humans do when they want each other, like you wanted Annie,_ ” Venom said. “ _I wanted you._ ”

“ _Wanted_ in… what sense of the word?” Eddie asked.

“ _In_ all _senses_!” Venom said. “ _I want to be_ everything _for you. As you are for me_.”

Eddie blushed deeply, at that. He hadn’t expected such a frank statement. “Oh,” he said. “I guess that also explains why you kissed me just now.”

“ _In the heat of the moment, it seemed appropriate_.”

“Yeah, it was,” Eddie said. In fact, he kind of really wanted Venom to kiss him again. It was a desire that, by all accounts, should shock and repulse him, but they were already so far past that point, Eddie let himself want it without guilt.

There was a pressure on his chest. Then Venom rose up out of him, looking down at him with that wide, toothy grin. Laughing, Eddie reached up and stroked Venom’s face.

Venom opened his mouth, and that long _tongue_ was there, and _oh_ this was a bad idea, this was a very good idea— _I’m gone,_ Eddie thought. _This is going to be it for me. There can’t be anyone else, after I’ve had this._

“ _Yes, yes!_ ” Venom hissed into his thoughts, his tongue working its way around Eddie’s throat, hot and wet and way, way too flexible. “ _Mine. Eddie is all mine.”_

 

* * *

 

After that, Venom chased after Eddie’s orgasms like an adrenaline junkie. Any time they were at home and Eddie felt even slightly horny, Venom would eagerly start to undo his pants. He would stop if Eddie told him to, although he would express his displeasure. Venom did not understand delayed gratification. When he hungered, he wanted to eat. And Eddie’s body had taught him the hunger of sex.

Thankfully, he never attempted to break Eddie’s hard and fast rule of no sex in public. On some level, he must have understood that sex was different than other sensations for humans. That it was something sacred as well as profane. It was what he and Eddie did when it was just the two of them in Eddie’s apartment. It was their twin souls intertwining, becoming whole. It was neither a privilege to be abused nor something that either of them wanted to share with anyone else.

Orgasms were better, with Venom. Far more intense than anything Eddie had ever experienced before. And that intensity did not diminish as time went on, and as Venom got more and more experimental with how he made Eddie experience pleasure.

One night, Eddie came untouched with Venom’s tongue up his ass while Venom held him pinned against the wall.

The next, he came with Venom’s tongue wrapped around his dick and a tentacle deep inside of him.

Every time, it left Eddie shuddering and breathless. His pleasure was Venom’s pleasure, and they were a self-sustaining feedback loop that could have been immensely addictive if it wasn’t equally draining.

But whatever they had between them, it wasn’t just sex.

Eddie supposed that maybe Venom loved him. Or the closest approximation he had to love. He was clingy, possessive, and demanding, but could also be unbearably tender, even soft. When Eddie wanted to be touched, but didn’t have the energy for anything sexual, Venom would hold him or curl around him without Eddie needing to suffer the humiliation of asking. He learned to read Eddie’s emotions as they were forming and anticipate his needs.

And to Eddie’s surprise, Venom found something he liked almost as much as orgasms (which he liked almost as much as eating): meditation.

Meditation made the bond between them clearer, more distinct. It also gave them some distance and clarity, the ability to separate themselves in a way that brought them closer together. It taught Eddie how to sort out his thoughts so that communication with Venom was easier and less jumbled. It also taught him how to let go of thoughts that he didn’t want to pass on to his bodymate.

Venom eagerly looked forward to Eddie’s meditation sessions. The calm put him into a sort of trance, a blissed-out lethargy that was so unlike his typical impulsiveness and recklessness. Often, it was the only way that Eddie could quiet Venom enough to get work done.

And so, in this way, they achieved a sort of equilibrium. It wasn’t a perfectly balanced life, but Eddie was smiling when he woke up again, and he was putting out good work for his job, and everything was more or less as it should be, except for the fact that Eddie’s social circle, as small as it had been before, had shrunk to approximately three people, including the alien in his head.

 

* * *

 

“You should talk to a therapist,” Annie said, taking a bite of hash browns.

“I’m sorry, what?” Eddie asked.

They were eating brunch. It was Eddie’s day off, and he really wished he could have slept in, but Annie’s schedule was so tight lately, they took what they could get.

“You seem lonely,” Annie said. “And I figure all of the stuff with Venom didn’t help. You should find someone to talk to about it.”

“Thanks, but I’ve had enough people in my head as it is,” Eddie said.

Right on cue, Venom said, “ _Order more bacon_.”

Eddie mentally rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure if the gesture managed to come across to Venom or not. But he did put in an order for another side of bacon when the waitress stopped by their table to check on them.

“Also, I’m not lonely. I’m doing great!” he said. “I have you, and, uh, Dan, and uh…”

Annie sighed. “Eddie, when’s the last time you went on a date?”

Eddie did not answer that question, because his last _proper_ date—as in, with another human—had been with her. And that had been a long time ago.

“ _We went to the movies two days ago_ ,” Venom supplied, as if Eddie had forgotten.

Eddie opened his mouth to say that, but instead he blurted out, “I have a boyfriend.”

Annie’s mouth dropped open. “You have a _what_?” she said.

Oh, yeah, Eddie forgot he’d dodged _that_ conversation when they’d been together. He’d simply neglected to mention to Annie that he was into men as well as women. It was something he’d quietly wrestled with for a long time, but while he was engaged to a woman, he could tell himself that it didn’t matter, that it’s not like it would ever really come up, really.

“A boyfriend,” Eddie repeated. “I’m, uh, bisexual.”

Annie regarded him skeptically. “Really? You’re not just saying that to make a joke, or throw me off the scent or something?”

“I wouldn’t joke about something like that!” Eddie said. He took a breath. “I really, seriously, am bisexual. And I’m currently in a _very_ committed relationship. With a man.” Hey, two out of three true statements wasn’t bad.

“Okay. I believe you. What’s his name?” she asked.

“Annie—”

“ _These hash browns are good. Annie isn’t eating hers. You should take them. She won’t mind. She likes us.”_

“Do I know him?” Annie asked.

“No, uh, I don’t think so—”

“When can I meet him, then?” she asked.

“I don’t think that’s really a good idea—"

“ _You didn’t order enough bacon. Also, we’re out of juice._ ”

“Shut up,” Eddie muttered. Then he winced. “Not you,” he said, meeting Annie’s eyes. “That wasn’t—”

“I knew it!” Annie said, slamming her hands down on the table. “Venom’s alive, isn’t he? And he’s right here, sitting across the table from me.”

“ _Hello, Annie_ ,” Venom said, a little gooey head emerging from Eddie’s shirt pocket. “ _It’s been a while_.” He grinned.

Annie stared at Venom. Slowly, her eyes rose to meet Eddie’s, then lowered back to the alien perched in his pocket, then back up to Eddie’s face. “Your boyfriend is Venom,” she realized.

Eddie cupped a hand around Venom, pushing him back down into the pocket until Venom hissed angrily and disappeared.

“Okay, yes, he’s alive, sorry for not telling you sooner, and yes, we’re… I don’t know if _boyfriend_ is actually the right word.”

Venom’s head emerged from Eddie’s shoulder, this time, still small enough to be inconspicuous. He licked a long stripe up Eddie’s neck, causing goosebumps to rise all over Eddie’s arms. “ _Eddie’s mine_ ,” he said.

“Shh, what if people see you?” Eddie muttered, covering Venom with his hand and forcing him back down.

“ _No one’s looking! I checked!_ ” Venom protested. But he acquiesced to the pressure of Eddie’s hand and let himself be absorbed back into Eddie’s skin.

Annie’s eyes widened. “Oh my god,” she said. “The sex must be incredible.” She winced, like she couldn’t believe she’d actually said that out loud.

“It’s fucking amazing,” Eddie said. “Best sex I’ve ever had in my life. No offense.” Venom started whispering in his ear, and Eddie said, “Stop that.” At Annie’s expression of confusion, he clarified, “Sorry, that was for him, not you. He’s gloating.”

Annie wore an expression that almost looked like envy. Then she blinked, and it was gone. She laughed. “Y’know, when we were together—me and Venom, I mean—all he talked about was you.”

“Well, he tells me I’m a very suitable host.”

Annie shook her head. “No, it was more than that. He kept telling me ‘ _I need to get Eddie back_ ,’ and when I asked him why, he just started listing all of the things he liked about you. It was a very incomprehensible list.” She smiled.

Venom was—for once in his goddamn life—quiet. Like he was actually listening to their conversation instead of constantly trying to monopolize Eddie’s attention.

“He asked me how I would get you back, and I said, ‘ _it’d be easy. I’d just have to kiss him once_.’ And then he wanted to kiss you. He wanted to do it as him, not as me. Because then if you kissed back, he’d know that you wanted him back, too.”

Eddie blushed. He scratched at the back of his neck, suddenly wanting to be out of this conversation. It was too much. Talking with Annie about this level of intimacy had always scared him, even when they’d been engaged. It made him feel too vulnerable.

“I know that you care about Venom, and that you’ve got… some kind of arrangement going, but it goes beyond that, doesn’t it? You really love him, don’t you?” Annie asked softly.

Eddie nodded, slowly. “Yeah, I do,” he admitted. “I don’t know if he really understands it, but I do.”

He picked up the last bit of bacon on his plate and ate it. Annie wordlessly pushed over her unfinished hash browns, and Eddie smiled his thanks and started in on those.

He expected Venom to break his silence and chime in on the food, but there was nothing. Not a whisper. Eddie could still feel him, as always, at the back of his mind, but it felt almost like one of their meditation sessions. There was a distance between them.

“You don’t have to do this alone, you know,” Annie said. “We can help you! Dan could—y’know, if any tests are needed—and I could always take Venom for a bit, if you need a break—“

“ _No!_ ” Venom and Eddie said at the same time. “Venom stays with me,” Eddie said. “And no more doctors, no more tests. We’re figuring it out on our own, and that’s good enough for us.”

“Are you sure, Eddie?” Annie asked. “It just doesn’t seem, well, _healthy_.”

“I don’t care if it’s healthy,” Eddie said. He stabbed a bite of hash browns with his fork. “It is how it is. I can’t go back to how things were before. I can’t go back to—to being alone.” He knew that if things went south, he’d be well and truly fucked, but the alternative—separation—was unthinkable.

Venom purred in agreement inside of him.

Annie sighed. “Okay, just… don’t let him decide everything for you, Eddie,” she said. “And Venom? You don’t control him. If you ever abuse this fucked up relationship you’ve gotten him into, mark my words, I will end you.”

Knowing that she meant it, Eddie felt a shiver go through him.

But Venom was unfazed. “ _You can try_ ,” he hissed, speaking from the center of Eddie’s chest. He reached up with his tongue and stole the bite of food right off of Eddie’s fork.

Annie started to say something, then thought better of it, and just shook her head.

 

* * *

 

Eddie never got used to heights. Standing at the top of the world was equally breathtaking and terrifying. No matter how many times Venom brought them up here, no matter how many times Eddie looked down and saw a city that would break him in an instant if Venom would let it, the view never got less beautiful or less frightening.

He leaned on the ledge and felt the San Francisco night nipping at his fingers and wished he’d remembered to bring gloves.

As soon as he thought it, he felt warmth cover his hands like a blanket and Venom’s hands were there, resting on top of his skin.

Eddie smiled. It had been a day since Venom had last fed, and nearly ten hours since they’d said goodbye to Annie at the restaurant. Both of them were at peace. This had been a good idea, coming up here.

Venom emerged to coil around Eddie’s neck as a sentient scarf. He perched at Eddie’s shoulder, looking down at a city brushed in violet-blue night. Eddie tipped his head back and gazed up at the stars.

“Do you miss your home planet?” Eddie asked.

“ _No. This one is better; it has you on it. And tater tots, and chocolate_ ,” Venom said. _“Do you love Annie?_ ”

“Of course I love her. But just as friends,” Eddie said. He hadn’t realized it until now, but it was true. It had taken months and months, but he’d finally gotten over her. “There are different kinds of love,” he explained. “I used to love her the way that most people mean when they say the word ‘love,’ but now I don’t anymore.”

“ _What does ‘love’ mean?_ ”

“Buddy, poets and philosophers and sitcom characters have been asking that question for millennia. No one really knows,” Eddie said. _Sometimes it means kissing, or having sex, or sharing a bed_ , he thought, elaborating. _But you can do those things without love, and you can love without doing those things_. _See why it’s difficult to define?_

Venom shifted, the feeling of him slick, but warm on Eddie’s skin, comfortable. “ _Love is something important?”_ he asked.

“Yeah. It’s pretty important.”

“ _Is love choosing to give up your homeworld because you found someone that you want to be with forever?_ ”

Eddie’s breath caught. “By my definition, that’s love,” he said.

“ _Your definition is the only one that matters_.”

Venom swung around in front of him.

“You’re missing the view,” Eddie said.

“ _View is better right here_ ,” Venom said, his eyes on Eddie’s face.

It occurred to Eddie that Venom was angling for a kiss. For once, he was waiting for Eddie to make the first move instead of just taking what he wanted. Heart pounding hard, Eddie felt so full of love and affection and something else, something that was unique to them. He felt it, and then he felt Venom feel it, their minds a crystalline mirror of one another.

Eddie leaned forward over the ledge and kissed Venom, the streets and sounds and smells of San Francisco spread below them. He felt arm-like tendrils wrap around his back, holding him stable.

They kissed in the washed out light of the moon, the shape of Venom growing and bleeding black into the night until the lines between them blurred.


End file.
